<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doctor Hybrid(PODFIC) by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663787">Doctor Hybrid(PODFIC)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom'>WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Podfic &amp; Podficced Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:30:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovering his father still had an old lab located at the University, Zane and the others go to clear out the space. But little did they know that Zane's father, Dr. Julian, had a much darker history than any of them realized.</p><p>What did Dr. Julian unleash when he abandoned his lab?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ninjago Podfics [28]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Podfic Library</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491512">Doctor Hybrid</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/FailedDestiny/pseuds/FailedDestiny">FailedDestiny</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/aj4t83xeij0ocsh/Doctor_Hybrid_Prologue.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="http://www.mediafire.com/file/5w9ysn04wimrpxv/Doctor_Hybrid_Ch2.mp3/file">Download here</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>